


Shut up already

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine needs to improve his grades in order to stay on the team. Sakurai becomes his tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up already

He could hear Satsuki coming and briefly considered escaping but he was too tired to even move. He sighed when the curtain of pink hair fell on his face.

“We need to talk, Dai-chan.”

“ _You_ need to talk,” he corrected her with a lazy smirk. “I don’t have anything to say.”

“Fine,” she scoffed, sitting next to him. “Then you need to listen. It’s about your last test scores. Coach said… he said he’s gonna kick you off the team if your grades won’t change.”

Daiki laughed. “He’s not gonna kick me off the team, they’re nothing without me!”

Momoi’s face was serious and it kind of pulled at something in his stomach. She bit her lip and clenched her fingers on her skirt, ducking her head.

“You’re not serious, Satsuki, come on. They- they can’t-”

“Coach said he would!”

Satsuki’s trembling voice was like a slap to his face. Shit. He reached out his hand awkwardly to put it on her shoulder, but she flinched away and grabbed his wrist, looking him dead in the eye.

“This is serious, Dai-chan! You have to get yourself together! Enough is enough!”

A part of him wanted to jerk his hand free and flip her off for telling him what to do but he knew she right. His shoulders sagged as he nodded.

“Fine. What should I do?”

“You need to go to your homeroom teacher and ask him to help you out. Just go there and show him you care. He will most probably assign you a tutor and maybe even arrange some re-takes.”

Daiki winced. “A tutor? Fuck no, I don’t want some punk ass nerd to come to my house and tell me how stupid I am. No way. What’s the other option.”

“There isn’t one. Don’t worry, not many students sign up for this kind of thing so there’s a good chance the teacher will assign you to me.”

“You’re tutoring? So why can’t I just skip the groveling step and-”

“It’s called humility, Dai-chan, and respect for your teacher. It’s his good will to help you out. The least you can do to show gratitude is to let him do what he decides is best for you. If it’s me, then be it, lucky you. If not, you just have to suck it up and _try_ not to mess everything up.”

Aomine growled and run his hand down his face. “God, I hate it when you get all manger-y on me. Fuck. Fine.”

Satsuki smiled brightly and tugged on his elbow as she got up. “Of course you know it means no more skipping class either?”

His eyes widened in shock and he opened his mouth to protest but there was a dangerous gleam in Momoi’s eyes; he knew better than anyone how scary Satsuki could be. He nodded begrudgingly and followed her back to school.

 

 

As soon as he left the homeroom teacher’s class he collided with someone rushing from the opposite direction. Well, that someone collided into him and bounced back like a rubber ball; Daiki barely staggered.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

Aomine groaned as if he was in pain, which resulted in even more apologies. But the pain wasn’t physical – he just really, really couldn’t stand Sakurai.

“Shut up, Ryou. It’s fine.”

“I’m so sorry, Aomine-san. I should be more careful. Are you alright?”

He tuned Sakurai out and counted to ten. Really, he couldn’t care less about any of his teammates; most of them annoyed the hell out of him, and the captain creeped him out, but Ryou? Daiki simply couldn’t stand him.

It wasn’t like that at first. Hell, he would even say he liked the guy, or at least tolerated him. Sakurai was quiet and polite, his bentos were heavenly, and he was a decent player. Aomine accepted his apologetic personality as the necessary evil and never gave it a second thought. Until, that is, he saw Ryou’s other side – the tenacious and prideful man who wouldn’t allow _anyone_ to underestimate him. Having seen that, Daiki came to hate the weak, wailing pushover that held that man’s power back.

“I said it’s fine,” he snapped a little more harshly than he intended.

Sakurai nodded nervously and shuffled away, apologizing for the inconvenience. Aomine sighed and moved to find Satsuki. He needed to tell her about the deal with his homeroom teacher and ask her to talk to the coach for him; he didn’t trust himself to interact with two adults in one afternoon.

 

 

He asked his mom to clear the place for the evening just in case because he had no idea who the teacher would send his way and he didn’t want her to see his intimidation methods at play. He already knew it wasn’t Satsu – she would have told him immediately – and to stop himself from being disappointed he switched to fantasizing about being tutored by a cute senpai with a great rack that explained anatomy _very_ practically.

Of course, the doorbell rang before the imaginary tutor took off her shirt and Daiki knew that heads would roll if the real thing didn’t meet his standards. His jaw dropped when he opened the door and saw Sakurai, nervously shuffling his feet.

“I’m sorry for the intrusion.”

“You’re my tutor?! This fucking blows, man... I wanted a cute senpai with big boobs!”

“I’m sorry to disappoint,” muttered Ryou and let himself in.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me at practice?”

“I’m sorry, Aomine-san, but you skipped the practice.”

“Oh, right. No, wait. I didn’t _skip_ it, the coach told me not to show my face until I stop being the worst student at school.”

Sakurai smiled weakly as he took off his shoes. “Aomine-san is definitely not the worst student at school. I once tutored a third-year who thought World War II happened in 16thcentury. Although your grades certainly could use some… up…grading… Oh God… that was so lame! I’m so sorry! That was the most awful thing I have ever said, I want to die, I’m sorry-”

Aomine snorted. “At least now you have something to be sorry for.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Nothing. My room is the second on the left, unless you prefer the kitchen?”

“Whatever is fine. It’s important that Aomine-san feels comfortable.”

Daiki gave Ryou a brief once-over and felt his jaw set into a hard line with irritation. Sakurai wasn’t shaking per se, but his shoulders were tense and he had this haunted look on his face as he stared everywhere but at him.

“Why are you so stiff, dammit?”

“I’m sorry. It’s just… I know Aomine-san doesn’t like me so-”

He didn’t think he needed to deny it. “Doesn’t mean I’m gonna beat you up or anything. You can relax. You want something to drink?”

“Water is fine, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“Wouldn’t’ve offered if it was,” said Daiki, clicking his tongue.

Ryou only nodded stiffly and Aomine rolled his eyes. This was going to be fun...

 

 

Satsuki ambushed him right after his first class that he was totally not late to, which alone should be a sign of an impending natural disaster, and blinded him with a smile. He had to wince, really.

“How did it go, Dai-chan?!” she asked cheerfully.

“Did you know Ryou was my tutor?” he mumbled suspiciously.

“Sakurai-kun? I had no idea! Oh, but that’s wonderful! It’s someone you know so you don’t have to feel awkward and, besides, Sakurai-kun really likes you so he will definitely do his best to help you!”

Aomine frowned. “What do you mean he likes me? Why? I’m not even _likeable_.”

Satsuki hummed, putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully. “You’re right, you aren’t. But well, everyone has their flaws, even Sakurai-kun!”

“ _That’s_ his only flaw?” Aomine scoffed. “You must be completely blind…”

“How can you say that, Dai-chan! Sakurai-kun is athletic, incredibly smart, culinary gifted, extremely well-mannered and perfectly able to separate his on- and off-court attitudes! Unlike someone I know…”

“Hey! I’m.. athletic… Yeah okay, whatever, not like I care about him one way or another.”

“That’s why you don’t have any friends, Dai-chan,” she sing-songed.

“You’re my friend,” he pointed out.

“True, but I am, as you said, completely blind.”

She winked at him playfully and rushed to her classroom, leaving Daiki with an unpleasant feeling in his stomach.

 

 

To their second studying session, Sakurai brought food which was so delicious that Aomine wept a bit while eating; in a very manly, secretive way, but still wept. He really had missed that.

Before completely cutting himself from Ryou, he used to eat like that every practice; Sakurai was ridiculously easy to bully so when Daiki had demanded he started making him lunch, Ryou only apologized for not offering the sinfully good home-made bentos on his own.

Then, it made him feel smug and powerful. He never denied being a bit of a bully – he hated weak people and that was it. But now it made him feel sick because he knew for a fact that Sakurai was _not_ weak; he pretended to be for reasons Daiki didn’t know and didn’t wish to know.

It became a tradition, the supper that Ryou provided for the time of the tutoring, and Aomine couldn’t say he minded. He didn’t even mind, surprisingly, the occasional conversations they had during strategic breaks in studying. Ryou was easy to tease and kind of entertaining.

In general, when Sakurai wasn’t apologizing for breathing or some shit like that, he was quiet. When Daiki was doing exercises, he read manga or something equally unabsorbing in case Aomine needed his help. He bit his lips a lot when he was checking the answers, frowning in concentration and removing stray hairs from his forehead from time to time. He was upsettingly pretty for a guy – Daiki personally knew loads of girls who would kill for a face like that, including Satsu; and she was a pretty little thing on her own.

“I’m sorry, Aomine-san, but you’ve made a mistake.”

Daiki rolled his eyes. “One, why do you apologize if I’m the one who got it wrong? Two, don’t be so surprised, I’m stupid.”

“Aomine-san is not stupid but lazy. You lack motivation and concentration.”

“Well, you’re distracting.”

What. What did he just say? He blinked in confusion and looked at Sakurai, who was currently staring at him with wide eyes. Shit.

“I- I’m sorry, if that’s the case. I didn’t mean to be a distraction. I thought I was doing everything I could to- I’m so sorry, Aomine-san, I will immediately ask your homeroom teacher to assign you a new tutor.”

“I don’t want a new tutor!”

Ryou bit his lip, clearly in distress, and Aomine felt the irrational need to make it go away.

“I meant like- It’s nothing you do, it’s just- Shit, I don’t even know why I said that. It’s fine, you’re not doing anything. Just- don’t start apologizing, it’s on me, promise. Don’t make me go through this shit with some nerd I don’t know, it’s not gonna end well. Alright?”

“Of course, I’m s- Alright.”

“See, it wasn’t that hard. Not apologizing. Is it like a syndrome or something? Like a polite Tourette’s?”

“No, it’s just- I’m just an apologetic mushroom, that’s all.”

“We both know you’re not, though.”

Sakurai scowled minutely and nodded, sliding Aomine’s notes to him and explaining the mistake like the conversation had never happened.

 

 

“I’m sorry, Aomine-san, but I will be late,” the text read. “I stayed longer to reason with the coach about letting you come to practice. I could skip going home but I don’t want to come empty-handed. Sorry.”

Aomine scoffed. Really, he would have never guessed he would feel so happy at the thought of being able to attend practice, which was basically the last thing on his mind for the past two years. It was all Ryou’s fault for trying so hard for his sake; it was guilt, nothing else.

His stomach grumbled but he would not betray Sakurai’s cooking, not ever. Bored and hungry, he checked if the place was presentable. Then he felt the urge to make sure _he_ was presentable, as much as it confused him. It wasn’t like Ryou cared what Daiki looked like, right? His hair was the usual mess but he would first drop dead than use a comb. But the stain on his shirt suddenly seemed to personally offend him so he took it off and looked around for a clean one.

Of course, that’s when the doorbell rang and he decided letting Sakurai wait was way more rude than answering shirtless; it wasn’t like they didn’t prance around locker rooms like that all the time. Ryou’s wide eyes and flushed cheeks, however, claimed differently.

“Sorry, I just- Come on in, I’m gonna- yea.”

He almost slapped his forehead right there and then but he didn’t want to _show_ Sakurai how embarrassed he was _in_ _addition_ to feeling embarrassed. Seriously, what the hell was going on.

“I’m sorry for being late.”

“Yeah, I got the text, shut up about it already!”

“Sorry.”

Aomine almost ripped the t-shirt he was holding to shreds. God, it pissed him off so much! He dressed and stormed into the kitchen, ready to give Ryou a piece of his mind, but the table was already set and the smell shut down Daiki’s brain completely. They ate in sacred silence, excluding Aomine’s shameless moans.

“You’re gonna make a fantastic wife, Ryou,” he blurted after he finished eating.

Sakurai blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment. “Are you ready to study?”

“Take a goddamn compliment, will you.”

“I’m sorry. Thank you, Aomine-san.”

And it was back – the sickening feeling of inexplicable anger Daiki felt whenever Ryou apologized for something.

“Why are you like this? What’s so damn good about groveling all the time? You’re better than 99% of people that treat you like shit because you’re letting them.”

Sakurai breathed harshly through his nose and shook his head. “It’s easier like that. I- I don’t like conflict.”

“Well, sucks to be you, because we’re having a bit of a conflict right here. I can’t stand you like this.”

“I’m-”

Aomine slammed his fist on the table, making Ryou flinch. “Let me guess, _sorry_?” he spat out. “Why do you insist on being so pathetic? Do you get off on it? What is it? It pisses me off.”

“I’m sorry, but it’s not my problem that you don’t like me.”

Daiki blinked slowly. That was defiance if he ever saw it. Smirking, he moved his chair closer to Sakurai’s. Ryou was frowning, eyes fixed on the table.

“Come on. Pout. You know you want to. Pout and tell me fuck off. Don’t let me boss you around. Come on.”

“Please, stop, Aomine-san.”

“Make me.”

Daiki suddenly felt hot and light-headed. Sakurai’s cheeks were red as he bit his own lips and clenched his eyes shut. The heat radiating from his body made Aomine’s mind cloudy with… something. Like a want or maybe indigestion.

“Are you gonna cry?” he whispered against Ryou’s ear and the boy flinched, fixing his huge eyes on Daiki’s smirking face.

“You’re cruel, Aomine-san. If you'll excuse me, I’m gonna go home now. Thank you for having me.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” said Daiki, grabbing Sakurai’s elbow as they both raised to their feet. “Not until you finally say something you _mean_.”

“Why is it so important to you?”

“Maybe it’s not. Maybe I’m just bored. Maybe I’m just a bully. So what do you mean I’m cruel?”

“It doesn’t matter. Please, let me go.”

“Fine,” said Aomine, letting go of Ryou’s elbow and putting both hands behind his head. “But don’t ever come back here. Don’t ever talk or look at me again. I don’t want to have anything to do with a pushover like you.”

“I’m not a pushover,” seethed Sakurai.

“No? A masochist then?”

“Perhaps,” said Ryou bitterly. “I follow _you_ around, don’t I? Someone who hates me more than anyone.”

Daiki swallowed, letting his hands fall down his sides. “I don’t hate you.”

“Please, Aomine-san, you’re many things, but you’re not a liar.”

“I said I don’t hate you. Would I bother with you in the first place if I did?”

The question was directed as much at Sakurai as at Aomine himself. He did care about Ryou after all; it wouldn’t piss him off so much to see Ryou like this – hiding and pretending to be something less. He needed to drag the real Ryou out even if it killed him.

“You’re a loser and you walk funnily and you comb your hair and apologize for everything and you’re afraid of dogs like some- like some _loser!_ ” he blurted out on impulse.

Sakurai immediately pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at Daiki. “Leave my phobias out of it, Aomine-san.”

“Or what? Who is even afraid of _dogs!_ They’re not dragons! They’re fluffy and they have cute tails that wag because they are _happy!_ You’re afraid of happiness!”

“Oh am I?!” shouted Ryou, sending a shiver down Daiki’s spine. “At least I’m not afraid of responsibilities! You’re not stupid, Aomine-san, you just keep failing at everything so you don’t have to try and _commit!_ So you can tell yourself that it wasn’t the team that have given up on you, but you who gave up on us!”

Daiki gaped incredulously as Sakurai panted through his outburst. Wow, that was hot. And pretty hurtful, but mostly just hot. What had happened to his dreams of big-breasted women with milky thighs and silky hair? He didn’t even care anymore – the flushed and distressed boy before him was the only thing he wanted now.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Aomine-san. I didn’t mean to.”

“The point is that you did. And it kind of gave me a boner.”

“What?!” cried Ryou, looking at Daiki’s crotch.

“I mean figuratively! Jesus, Ryou! But yeah, that was hot.”

“Please don’t make fun of me, Aomine-san. It’s not funny. I thought you wouldn’t at least hold my pathetic crush on you against me. I mean, you haven’t for so long, so why now-”

Daiki blinked slowly. “Crush? On me? Are you completely crazy? I’m awful!”

“Don’t you think I know that?!” scoffed Sakurai before frowning in confusion. “Wait. Does it mean you didn’t know about my feelings? All the cooking and following you around and tutoring and you had no clue?”

Aomine nodded, grinning, as Sakurai’s eyes widened with realization. He was so cute Aomine had to clench his fists not to just grab that flushed face and kiss that quivering mouth. But the longer Sakurai frantically mumbled about wanting to die and his life being over, the weaker Daiki’s resolve was. Oh, hell, who was he kidding? He put his hands on Ryou’s hot cheeks and brought their faces together.

“Shut up already, Ryou,” he said and closed the gap between their mouths.


End file.
